Second Comings
by Wolf's Howler
Summary: 3rd Book of the Seconds Trilogy. by W.H.
1. TRAILER

_Ben's Narration:_

It was 16 years ago that I last saw my parents. I was taken in by my adopted grandfather the day my mother and my father passed away along with their brothers and sisters. Since then I've lived a normal life, and with normal people, like any normal person would...expect...

I'm Not Normal

...

I'm Death's Spawn

•

 **Scene Setting: New Townsville High**

Ben sat in class when suddenly an image of black cloaked figure appeared across the street from the school. Ben jumped in his seat, catching the attention of the entire class.

"Ben is everything alright?" His teacher asked

Ben looked around the class franticlly before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the class.

 **Scene Change : Ben's house**

Ben barged into his grandfather's office and quickly began searching through the drawers not stopping until he discovered what he was loking for.

 **Scene Change: at New Townsville University**

"Thats it for today, have a good day."

38 year old Professor Melony sighed as he dismissed his final class after a long day at work. He calmly began packing his belongings, not noticing that he was being approached.

?: "Peter Melony?"

Peter looked up instantly, his dark brown eyes widen at he sight before him. A young boy, with short golden hair, and eyes as light as the claer sky. For a moment he believed he was ...no, he died.

Peter: "Archelaus?..."

Ben stood stiff at the unfamilar name, though he swore he's heard it before...in a dream.

 **Scene Chnage: At New Townsville Square**

Ben: Who are you and why are following me?!"

Two figures remove their elegantly stylish cloaks, both of them male, they smirk at each other before chuckling. One having slightly shaggy auburn hair and amber rose eyes. An odd golden crested head piece wrapped around his forhead and being only slightly cover by a small amouny of hair from the front. , the other having pitch black long/short hair and intense light green eyes, he also wore a strange head piece but was placed to the side of his head holding back a side of his hair.

Ben was shocked, just by the looks of them, he knew they were dangerous and held power. Their apeal being those of only high class unmodernized royalty, so godly.

?: "Nice to finally meet our long lost cousin" said the auburn boy "we need your help."

•

 _"Second Comings"_

...

 **Coming This Year**


	2. Chapter 1

Ben looked around anxiously, for some reason he felt like he was being followed.

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

Droplets of water fell against the moist surface of the side walk. Ben pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulled his dark blue hood lower to cover his dark blonde locks and crystal blue eyes. his dark black boots scrapped casually as he stepped onto the dark black road. The streets were abandon, he watched as the street light changed from red, to yellow, to green. He was relived when he noticed his home just a few turns away, the hill top he stood on gave him remarkable view of the housing colony.

Not realizing he spaced out in the middle of the road, he was startled when a loud honk was heard from behind him. Quickly he ran to the other side of the street before he became road kill. he took a breath to comprehend what had just happened before shaking it of and continue to his venture home. Once he saw his house at the end of the block he sighed in relief before running up the side walk and onto the front porch. he wiped his boots and unlocked the door. just as he walked through the door, a strange disturbance came from his bedroom, he paused in the entrance hall as he listened for any more movements,

Everything was quiet.

Thinking it was probably him hearing things he shut the door, only to meet with yet another strange noise, of a bang. Taking action the blonde ran up the long stair way and barged into his room. Just like the streets. It was abandon.

Nothing seemed out of place, but his bedroom window was indeed taken advantage of, the wind swaying it back and fourth. He tore off the hood of his sweater, his slightly drenched hair being a complete mess, though it did compliment his features quite a bit. Angelic face and unblemished skin, mesmerizing blue eyes, with light creamy skin tone. He was a bit dark but not to much, just barely. His grandfather said he inherited it from his father who apparently was a bit glazed from being raise in the "hot", what ever that meant.

Ben walked over to the window and peeked his head out, looking around for any signs of intrusion, but there was not a trace. He growled under his breath and shut the window, locking it before finally tearing of his coat and shoes. He threw his belongs on his queen size dark blue comforted bed and ran downstairs. His grandfather, (a/n remember the chief took him in after the blues' passing) had gone off to the station to finish filling out his retirement form. Its amazing how many years that man had managed to stay in shape considering his age. Ben always tried his best to keep an eye on him, only to be told that he didn't need to.

"Ben are you home?!"

Ben shook out of his gaze and followed the voice into the front entrance hall where he found his grandfather placing his coat on the coat rack. "Hey gramps, here let me help you." Ben quickly took the box of his grandfather's belongs from its place on the floor and left to set it down in the living room.

"Benny, my boy, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a grown man, I can take care of things myself." The old man chuckled ruffling his grandson's partly dried hair.

Ben sighed and nodded, "Okay pops, I'll loosen up." Chief grinned and hugged Ben who was surprised but nonetheless hugged back. Once they pulled away chief cleared his throat and yawned, "well its getting awfully late, I think this old man is going to bed now, don't stay up to late Benjamin, you have school." Ben bid a goodnight to his grandfather and watched him step slowly up the old wooden stairs. Just as his grandfather closed his bedroom door the teenager suddenly remembered that his grandfather's box of belongings were still sitting where he had left them. Not wanting to leave them out in the open, Ben picked up the box and walked up to third floor, the attic. He switched the light on and carefully climb inside and placing the box onto of an old white...piano?

He never knew his grandfather played the paino. Ben looked around and for the first time realized that there was an enormous amount of items that he have never managed to notice. The attic was off limits to Ben as a kid, his grandfather would tell him to never enter until he was old enough, though his grandfather never told a precise age. Surely he wouldn't mind at 16 right?...

Ben shuffled through the old creaking floor boards, and gently ripped the tape off one of the boxes. There wasn't much just some old crinkled files that seemed to burnt from the edges. The blonde raised a brow at the peculiar findings but nonetheless placed those aside. He coughed at the dust that hovered the attic, his head suddenly averted upward as large bangs were heard on the roof stood up from kneeling and followed the footsteps.

*STEP*

*STEP*

*STEP*

* _STEP_ *

 ***WHOOOOOOOSHHH***

"What the f-!" Ben fell at the sound of an incredible gust of wind.

"BENJAMIN!"

Ben was once again startled but this time at the voice of his grandfather who now stood at the entrance of the attic. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME UP HERE!"

"Pops, something is seriously was on the roof!" Ben exclaimed disreguarding his grandfather's scroll.

Chef looks up at the cieling, his mood becoming dark and cautious. His grey wrinkliy eyes seemed to be search for a movement. Ben stared at his grandfather still shaking, the tension in the room was thick and gloomy. "Ben listen to me,-" chef walked over to his adopted grandson and edged him closer to the exit. "When i count to three, I want you too run and grab my keys, you get into the car and drive to your aunt Keane's house, don't ask questions just do it."

Keane? The teenager was confused, he hasn't been over to his aunt's house since he was a little kid. Steps were them heard again only this time they were edging closer, at a much steady oace, multiple footsteps, meaning it was more then one person.

 **"1"**

"Wait i can't leave you!"

 **"2"**

"Grandpa-"

" **THREE! Go! Now!"**

Ben in a flash ran down the stairs , he grabbed the keys from entrance table and ran out. He was about 4 miles off the road when he finally pulled over. He parked the car along side the dirt, the rain not seeming to quit. He just sat there...staring at the windshield. Guilt swarmed his body, he couldn't beleve he left his grandfather during that kind of situation. Ben brought his hands ober his face and sighed.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **At The Chef's Residence:**

Chef searched around in the dark attic, the attic window was now with open arms welcoming the rain and thrusting wind. He gulped and sighed as footsteps closed in on him...

"Nice to see you boys again..." The Chef's eyes traveled up the dark red, and dark green attires. Beautiful young sculpted faces met his gaze, both wearing golden head pieces upon their heads.

"How are your mothers? Blossom and Buttercup?"

 **ENDING SONG: ANGELS FALL by BREAKING BENJAMIN**


	3. Chapter 2

cr: Wolf´s Howler , I don´t own anything.

* * *

I stood at aunt Keane´s house for a bit to long as my entire figure was now entirely drenched in the harsh pouring water of the rain clouds above me. I couldn´t get over the fact that I had left grandpa alone with whatever that was. I could tell something wasn´t right by the way he´s been acting, ever since I turned 16 he´s been.. odd, I don´t know. Was it because it was so close to my family´s death?

¨Ben?¨

Startled I looked up to see aunt Keane opening her screen door. She looked around as she stuck her head out, ¨Did you´re grandfather come too?¨ I frowned, taking off my glasses, my blue eyes brightening to an intense level without my being aware. ¨No, h-he just sent me here, something is going on and I think gramps is in trouble, I-I don´t know what to do...?

Aunt Keane opened her door wide and grabbed my forearm pulling me inside. She locked the door and ushered me away from the door, ¨Don´t get near any windows!"

she exclaimed. I felt my stomach fill itself with a scared pit of anxiety. No one seemed to want to tell me what´s going on. I took a seat on the couch and waited as Keane rushed off into a room, eventually she came back holding an old witch board. I stood up in frantic matter, she reached out for me, assuring me everyhthing was alright and for some reason I believed because I felt my butt slowly gracing the soft surface of her couch. ¨Has your grandfather ever talk about your parents Ben?"

I shook my head, ¨he always delay talking about them, it seemed to bother him so...I just stopped asking after awhile. Why? What do my parents have to do with this?¨

Keanes lit her finale candle, ¨They have everything to do with this Ben."

* * *

 **With the Chief - 3rd person perspective**

¨Where´s Archelaus?¨ asked the flamming red head. The chief examined the young boy as he couldn´t have well been the spiting image of his father, only difference being the soft features he inherited of Blossom, his eyes were almost goĺd, but the small spark of light pink changed them into a much softer tone. His skin was a beautiful radiating color, the tint of his lips bringing shame to the red rose. The other boy was no more human like either. Chief eyed him comprehensively. He wore a stoical expression, his well defined features showed impassivity but his eyes gave chief a sensation of roguery. "Ben wouldn't understand! He's not ready!" Chief argued in response to the flamming red head. Averting his eyes to the floor, he sensed him step closer but he knew better then to show fear, that's if it's fear that they seek. Their parents' story might have ended with unfortunate tragedies but in the end they were shown the path of light, but these heirs still are part of the satanic blood line, anything deems possible under the circumstances, unlike Ben they were raised in their natural environment whether that'd be heaven or hell.

Chief looked up as it became quiet. He met eyes with the red head who appeared to be in a deep thought. Chief's expression soften the slightest, he was definitely Blossom's boy. "How's your mother?" Chief asked with passionate curiosity.

Both of them were left flabbergast, but that peak of actual humanely emotion was proven temporary as their facial expressions returned to their unpredictable facades. Chief didn't quite understand why he bothered to ask, though it reflected how lonely he became now that the girls weren't around. He only had Ben and now they want to take him back? Do Bubbles and Adelardo want Archelaus home and sent their nephews to pick him up? Was that it?

"I haven't seen my mother in 8 years..." the boy trailed off sounding conflicted.

"Focus!" The green boy yelled at the red head. Chief had yet learned the names of the boys, he began to wonder what name they held...and were they more demon then angels?

* * *

 **Back with Ben**

Ben sat alone in Keane's living room. His hand fiddled on his lap, he was silentious. The tension in the room appeared beyond defined thick. Keane had stepped out to gather a few things she had felt Ben might want to see. Ben peered out the window, the harsh rain drizzled on the screen. He thought of his family tree growing up, wondered why his grandfather never treated him with a photograph, or the slightest story of what they were like. He never ever learned their names...

Keane cleared her throat, making her presence known as she hugged a small red box close to her chest. Ben eyed the small antique notably. It was perfectly polished but not new, fathomless scrapes can be seen cutting into the smooth glossy surface.

Keane slowly placed the box on the vintage coffee table, she turned it so it faced the blue heir, just staring it brought back memories, both good and bad. Ben noticed Keane's paralyzed posture, his eyes filled with curiosity, he began to question subconsciously what happened in the old Townsville? Why is everyone so sensitive about it?

Ben cleared his throat, snapping Kenae out of her throughts. She brushed back her hair, placing is behind her ear before sitting up straight. Taking a deep breath, she looked to meet Ben's blue eyes, " This box was found in the remains of what used to be the facility I worked in, along side your mother and her sisters. This box was your aunt's , your mother's oldest sister. It was given to her by a man named _Abercio_ centuries before anyone in this decade would know..."

"Wait, Abercio?" Ben questioned, the name being familiar from an old tale on previous Townsville though he never really acknowledged those tales.

Keane looked up frantic at the name but solely nodded.

"Yes, Abercio. He was...your father's older brother-your uncle."

Ben nodded taking in the information-there goes one uncle he learned the name of but who was the other one and most imporimportantly who was his father?

Keane continued warily, "When we examined the box the officials had discovered some things that we believe your aunt wanted for you, we believe she left it as a memory box of some sort. The more we looked into you the more we began to believe the box was actually left by one of your uncles, or father, though our biggest guess would be Abercio for reasons your aunt never really gave us."

Keane pulled the top forward, allowing Ben to look into what the box contained. Ben picked up the first photograph that laid on the top, flipping it his eyes came across an old black and white picture of three girls linking limbs in front of an old house porch. A dark hair girl leaned over on the back of a girl with a lighter, longer hair. The dark haired girl had her arm wrapped around her neck affectionately and both of them were laughing in the moment of picture being taken. He smiled at their stunning features, they appeared happy. He knew they were his aunts, but that just made it looking at the third person in the photo twice as hard. His body filled with anticipation. Slowly his eyes studied the girl smiling into the camera, her hands linked to her sister with the longer hair. She had as what appeared, light blonde hair, her smile was wide and radiant. Ben's smile grew wider at the recognition of his mother, she was beautiful. Finally, a face he could claim belonged to the women he longed to meet, the women he made mother day cards for as a kid, only to gift them to the elderly man who raised him as his own.

Ben placed the photo aside, his smile turning gloomy, he wanted to meet them...Keane's eyes soften upon seeing Ben tears stroll down his porcelain skin.

Ben wiped his eyes and reached for the next photo which was a picture of a baby. He looked Keane in the eyes, she nodded as if saying "that's you my boy". Ben has seen baby pictures before but never one in his original nursery. He continued to look through the photos, each sinking his heart by the inch, he held his composure for all of them until it happened,his heart then suddenly fell entirely...

His hands shook, his mouth opened in disbelief. He examined the photograph closey, again its color was drained, it was an old yellow and a rusty brown/red tint but was well kept despite it having creased and tattered edges. The picture was of a young man, his hair was neatly combed and his attire represented the word wealth. His tourso was position away from the camera but he kept his face angled in a way it captured it his facial features entirely. He looked like Ben, or more like Ben looked like him.

"Dad?"

* * *

Chief watched as the two angels flew out of the gigantic hole in his roof and into the clouds. Realizing he still held his breath, he released it with a huff. For young teenage boys, their level of intimidation was of their parents', especially the green fellow who was mere seconds from biting the chief's head off, theoretically. Luckily the red head appared to have some control, things never change in both life and death. Chief sat down on the creaking wooden planks that were the floor to attic and stared into the clouds that were crying its way into his home.

He couldn't forget the words of the young heirs as they seemed to play in a continuous loop inside his mind, almost like a curse.

 **Flashback**

"T-that's impossible, we saw the heavens take them in 17 years ago! " Chief exclaimed still paralysed in shock.

The red head remined still shaking his head, "Well you saw wrong old man, we've checked, level by level, they aren't there. We can't do this alone, we aren't strong enough just the two of us. As much as we'd like to keep little Archelaus in his perfect world of humanity, we can't. We need him to do this, no matter how much of burden he might turn out to be...now where is he?"

Cheif regained his posture and crossed his arms, his eyes daring the boys, "You speak of Archelaus as if he was gum under your shoes? Not very angel like..."

This time the green boy spoke, "Our views on our cousin has nothing to do with us needing him to return with us."

"How could he return with you boys? He's not an angel." Chief asked with interest.

"No, but he's half demon, he might not be able to enter the heavens but he could enter hell." Said the red boy. Chief raised a brow, "Can't you?"

The two stayed silent, looking at one another. Chief sensed their flaw and grinned, they did need Ben, but he wasn't about to put him in that kind of risk.

"I suggest you look for him yourself, I advised him to get as far as possible, he may be out the city by now."

The green boy began approaching the chief but was ceased by Blossom's boy. "Enough, let's go." The green boy hesitated, but back away nonetheless. The red boy turned to look at the chief sternly, "If you happen to see little Archy, tell him his cousins want to meet him."

"Want to add names to that note?" Chief spoke out of term. The angels froze, chief knew better then to poke the lions but he was still curious. The boys turned to him at the slightest angle and smirked before taking off in a joint of light.

 **End of flashback**

Whoever they were, they didn't want just anyone knowing their names.

* * *

 **ENDING SONG: ANGELS FALL BY BREAKING BENJAMIN**

* * *

.

Word count 2,071


End file.
